


Howl 狼嚎

by PinkZebra



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: M/M, 互相手活, 军团时期设定, 舌吻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebra/pseuds/PinkZebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>新来的基因改造人尽管一再地证明了自己的实力，却依旧孤僻。斯丁格决定让他远离孤独。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl 狼嚎

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Howl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493985) by [ritsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko). 



> This is a translation of a wonderful fic. All credit goes to ritsuko.

那声音有着摄人心魂的魅力。正在擦拭武器的斯丁格抬起头，看见远处的一个轮廓，显现在安夫拉星球的三个月亮下。那些月亮在深紫色的夜幕中盈满如盘，尽管相隔较远，他仍然看得见那张开的双翼和仰起的脖颈。

又一串高音破空而起，富于音韵，充满孤寂。这是一个漂泊无依的人所发出的声音。

斯丁格皱起眉头。凯恩·怀斯是他见过的最优秀的战士，毫无疑问。在执行任务的精确性和技巧性上没人能超越他。当然，那小子有些脾气，但他竭力效命，并且表现出色。完美的军团成员。

又一个音节刺破静止的空气。仿佛一支歌，歌咏着不被接受的痛苦和绝望。斯丁格发出叹息。

毫无预想之下，斯丁格已经越过那片原野，薄纱般的蜂翼在月光下闪现虹彩，他的靴子凌空掠过草叶。所有人都有权在登陆假期里做他想做的任何事，但每一次这个变种人都独自一人，这加重了他的孤独感。

“你听起来很伤心。”他降落在他身后的地面上，那个金发男孩转头看着他，神色有几分尴尬。

“抱歉，”他喃喃地回答，仍定定地凝视着上空。“总是这样。当夜空出现满月，我就想唱歌。你知道，这是本能。我猜。”他耸了耸肩，“如果这打扰到你……”

“不。你没有打扰到任何人，凯恩。你知道你可以回营地去。我们从不蜇人。”斯丁格开了个玩笑，从他舌尖上流泻的言语像蜜一样，友善而诱人。

凯恩看起来仍然不确信。这是从未被人需要的表情。斯丁格又走近一步，试图说服对方他不必逃避其他军团成员。他不必逃离他。

那个气味狠狠地冲击了他。他收住脚步，试图敛定心神。他之前没注意。凯恩离营地很远，没人闻到他发情的气味。

他似乎意识到斯丁格发现了这一点，羞愧地扭过头去。“对不起。我认为我不该靠近任何人。”

这是礼貌的表示。

斯丁格用眼角余光瞥视他，注意到对方脸颊肌肉的轻微抽动。

“你完全可以找个人过夜。”斯丁格指出，他的蜂翼充满期冀地震颤，受凯恩发情气味的影响。这气味让人眩晕，甜美而诱人。仅仅吸入这麝香，他就感觉到自己的阴茎开始抽动。

“我是个发育不全的生命体，一无所有。没人愿意和我交配，更不会愿意和我在一起。”凯恩摇了摇头，咬紧下唇。他看起来像要随时冲出、逃离或飞走，或在忧郁中分崩离析。

斯丁格不会允许这样的事情发生。他决然地抬手按住对方的肩头，钉住了他。凯恩困惑的神情变成了震惊，当年长者用另一只手隔着长裤握住了他的阴茎。

“怎么，斯丁格——”

“如果你认为没人想要你，那你就是眼瞎了。”他语气坦然地指出。“你让自己沉溺在自卑里，认为你不属于这里，因为那些过去发生的不幸经历。但是现在，我们在一起。”斯丁格向上移动手掌，摩挲那个勃起挺立的部位，隔着绷紧的衣料。“我在这里。你不妨把军团其他成员当成狼群，把我当成你的阿尔法。”

凯恩张开嘴，一声渴求的哀鸣脱口而出。他紧紧扣住年长者的双肩，企图阻止自己向那温暖的手掌挺动。不过，他也没有推开对方。斯丁格把这当成了默许，倾身攫取他的嘴唇。

变种人毫无经验，十分顺从，完全驯服在他的双臂中。斯丁格的双手沿着他背部绷紧的曲线下移，擦过他的翅膀与身体连接的部位。凯恩发出低低的呻吟，让斯丁格明瞭这个部位和他自己的一样敏感。他并没有停下来，双手继续向下漫游，直到包住狼人浑圆坚实的臀部。他试探性地攥紧，凯恩立刻挺身，坚挺的部位擦过他自己半硬的部位。斯丁格露出微笑。

“你……你确定吗？”变种人轻声耳语，仿佛这一切——有人想要他——不可思议难以置信。年长者唯一的回应是倾身再次攫取他的嘴唇。他的舌头轻柔地卷动对方的舌尖，劝诱并引导着他，不断吮吸轻咬。他能感觉到凯恩的身体充满能量的震颤，当后者鼓起勇气用双翼环住年长者，那些羽毛还在不停颤动。斯丁格在他的唇间发出愉悦的嗡鸣，他中断了这个吻，转而凝视变种人的眼睛。

“如果我不确定，我会做这种事吗？这不是施舍，凯恩。我们都会感到孤独。谁都会有感觉不被需要的时候。只要你想要这个，”他又一次攥紧那个臀部，感受手掌下肌肉的扭动，“我就会给你。”

凯恩深蜜色的双眼睫毛翕动，合上眼帘，双手终于停驻在对方的腰上。“是的，”他最终发出气音，“是的，舰长，我想要这个。”

“叫我斯丁格。”一只手游移到正面，最终再次隔着裤子握住了变种人的坚挺。这个部位变得粗大了不少。“我觉得我们超越了礼仪规定的范畴。”

迟疑的微笑浮现在凯恩的唇边。他伸手抚上年长者的长裤，动作笨拙，毫无经验，但非常惹火。斯丁格露出微笑，拉开狼人的裤子拉链，用手指把对方的阴茎哄骗出来。凯恩的阴茎早已蓄势待发，充满渴望。他吸了一口气，睫毛翕动不已。

“照我这样做，凯恩。”斯丁格对他耳语，狼人点了点头，开始拨弄他的拉链，并解开纽扣，把年长者的阴茎释放出来。他把手指轻轻地放了上去，不知所措。

斯丁格的手指开始移动，环住狼人阴茎的头部，摩挲那个细小的裂缝，并将分泌出的一滴晶莹的前液抹开，涂满整个头部。凯恩猛地弹动臀部，并试图模仿斯丁格的动作。

凯恩的优点在于学得很快，并且急于取悦别人。因此，当斯丁格开始套弄狼人的阴茎，他也开始有样学样，急切地套弄起来，并试图让人满意。年长者发出低沉的轻笑声，看进那对蜜色的眼睛里。

“你知道你有多迷人吗，凯恩？”他发出气音，而变种人在他的赞美下脸红起来。凯恩扭脸看向一旁，但斯丁格用另一只手固定住他的脸，手指抚过他的下颌。山羊胡子粗硬的胡茬在他的手指上留下刺痒。“不要扭头；我说的是真心话。你的制造者太蠢了，竟然看不到你的美丽。多么致命的美丽。我认为自己很幸运，能和你在一起，像现在这样，”他一边倾诉，一边爱抚对方阴茎下方凸起的静脉。变种人发出一声情欲难忍的呻吟，半垂眼帘。“你可能会被卖到某个娼寮，感谢命运，你现在和我在一起。”

一声细微的哀鸣从凯恩的口中逸出，他张开的双唇充满渴求。斯丁格借机吮住那丰满的下唇，手掌揉搓着对方的阴囊。

“斯丁格——”变种人哽咽着呼唤他，年长者拉开一些距离，打量对方全身。他能想象到对方全裸地躺在自己面前，阴茎充血，后穴抽动，为他做好了准备。这让他自己的阴茎在那双不熟练的双手中猛地抽动了一下。

留待以后再说。他们有足够的时间。

凯恩的套弄逐渐摆脱了生涩，变得渐渐笃定。热流在斯丁格的腹部迂回。变种人发出细微的喘息，嘴唇张开，他无法拒绝这样的邀请，再次攫取了对方的双唇。

变种人在他温热的口中急剧地呻吟，完全驯服，充满渴望。这让他感到眩晕，当他意识到年轻的狼人如此地渴求着他。

不久，他就感到下腹一阵熟悉的浮躁，预示着高潮将至，他开始加速套弄狼人的坚挺，充满技巧地扭动手腕，从底部到头部上下捋动。

凯恩开始颤抖，身体抵着他战栗不已。斯丁格的另一只手从他的脸颊下移，环住他的腰，缩短了他们之间的距离。然后，他把两根阴茎都环在掌中，并引导凯恩照这么做。他们的手指一同上下滑动，并一同挺动下身，摩擦感美妙绝伦，令人头晕目眩。没过一会儿，这个变种人就高潮了，白色的液体溅在两个人的手上。他向后甩头，喉咙中迸发出一声嗥叫：完整，满足，愉悦。

这是一个找到所依的人所发出的声音。

嗥叫的音韵足以让斯丁格达到高潮，他的释放喷溅在他们的手指上，与变种人的精液混在了一起。他继续套弄他们的阴茎，混合的精液变成了润滑，直到将高潮最后的余液挤出。 

凯恩喘息着，舌尖从唇间微微探出。年长者不由地倾身吮住它，沉醉于高潮的余韵。透过凯恩浓密的睫毛，他能看出他们之间的关系已经有了变化，略微减轻了这个变种人的孤独。

“谢谢你。”他低声耳语。斯丁格发出轻笑，把沾满精液的手举到嘴边。

“说真的，凯恩，谢谢你。我很高兴能和你分享这一切。”他从手指上舔去一小团白渍，不确定这到底是狼人的还是他自己的，又或许是混合的。

这无所谓，反正咸中带甜的味道十分甜美。不无羞涩地，对方也伸出舌头，舔起他的手背。随即，他们的舌头相遇，对方的味道充斥口腔。他们在三个月亮皎洁的月华中相拥。

凯恩放松了下来，平静而安心。斯丁格把他抱得更紧，希望这安宁能够长久。


End file.
